


Deadly Drive

by xingnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini
Summary: Taking away meat from a rabid dog has less repercussions than taking away Jongdae from the boss of the Xiang Mafia.





	Deadly Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 1) organized by Xingdae Café. 
> 
> Prompt #19038!! heavily inspired by the Port Mafia from Bungo Stray Dogs, title taken from the OP of Dead Apple by Granrodeo // also I realized the prompt asked for Chinese mafia boss Yixing, so I already made the setting Changsha; but halfway through planning, I realized most of the mafia were made up of Koreans ;~; so please forgive me and overlook that 
> 
> you know that half completed drawing of a horse where the head is detailed but then the rear end turns into a doodle? that's basically what this fic is LMAO don't read this yet!!!

=====================

**Author's Note:**

> the members’ abilities are from EXO song lyrics!! Try and see if you can figure out which song I pulled each from? If you managed to get this far, thank you for reading!! I'll definitely come back and edit/add more scenes because I'm a mess who can't reach deadlines on time
> 
> Thank you to my beta, even though we’re in time zones that are 12 hours apart, you still managed to encourage me when I felt like giving up and you gave me some really good ideas that I loved turning into reality. 
> 
> Thank you for Mod K for putting up with me with all the extensions and pranks. I wanted to do something special for you because you were my number one fan during my writing days. I’m so glad you put this fest together and I love how it’s been going so far! Thank you for inspiring me to write again even though this was a mess, but going forward, I want to write more Xingdae again!!


End file.
